yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shota sparkle/Hottest Yandere Simulator Character
For the first time yesterday, I plunged into the fanon wiki. Anyway, I did some research throughout ALL the OCs to figure out which character is the most attractive. Without further adieu, here’s the top eleven most attractive characters of Yandere Simulator: 11) Kokona Haruka This character deserves a spot on the list, so that’s why there’s eleven spots. I mean, poor thing. You can perform every type of murder on her, and she seems oblivious to your evil. Aside from that, she’s a very sad character with an abusive father, a dead mother, and being stuck in the compensated dating world. All of us want to scoop her up in our arms and tell her she’ll be alright. On a more vain note, she’s pretty hot. I mean, with her violet hair, bright eyes, cute smile, and massive breasts...how could she not make it on the list? 10) Ryusei Koki Truthfully, there isn’t anything that remarkable about Ryusei. He just has a really cool haircut that attracts many fangirls. Also, he’s in the Art Club, and what weeaboo doesn’t appreciate an artist? And here's a quick photo of him giving his shy little smile. Mm... I suppose he's pretty cute. Maybe .... 9) Pippi Osu I can understand why people like Pippi. She’s got a cute hair dye job and was the first female NPC after the rainbow girls. Many people relate to ignoring the world and playing video games all the time. I’ve never played Osu!, but for those of you who have, perhaps you have a deeper connection to the character. In the pity corner, she used to be YandereDev’s #2 Punching bag after Kokona. 8) Osana Najimi This is the only non-implemented character on the list, as well as the last girl on the list. Personality-wise, some people find a Tsundere adorable, which makes Osana perfect for them. Also, wouldn’t it be cute to see her blush? To see her stomp her foot and shout: “BAKA!” at you? Also, she has a very cute appearance. Her long two-toned twintails are transfixing and her scrunchies are precious. Cute little Osana-chan. 7) Hayato Haruki I...don’t know. I always cringed when I saw his pushed back hair. I guess some people like that? Or maybe the fact that he’s in the music club interests people. Obviously this girl does, she made like six of these photos. I don’t know. You guys tell me in the comments. .-. 6) Shin Higaku Let’s plunge into the Occult corner of Yandere Simulator. With those dark mysterious eyes and that messy tangle of dark hair, the everlasting frown on his clammy face...perfect for the little emo fangirls (no offence to emos). He sits mysteriously alone, and is highly suspected by the community to be in love with Oka...and I suppose that I understand why this character appeals. __ __ __ __ 5) Sora Sosuke He’s always portrayed as something delicate, feminine, cute. A little teal haired boy with cute bangs, acting in the drama club and whatnot. I think he’s shipped with Hayato a lot, and I guess I can see why. Either ways, he’s a cute little thing. 4) Haruto Yuto Ah yes, Haruto. I’m not positive why he’s more liked than Sora. Perhaps people like the fact that his hair is pretty much Budo’s hair? Not sure. I kind of like it better than the Sota’s and Hayato’s. Again, he’s a rainbow boy, so no real personality, but he’s in the sewing club, so that’s pretty cool. 3) Ryuto Ippongo What can I say? With that red headband and those attractive steaks in his hair. And he plays video games. For tweens, that’s perfect boyfriend material. 2) Senpai The one and only Senpai. I never got what exactly was so attractive about him. Maybe it’s his gentle nature, or maybe it’s the fact you can customise his hair however you want. Maybe you saw this photo and you found yourself irrevocably in love. It’s probably the last one. And the number one place is.... 1) Budo Masuta! Budo! Woohoo! So very attractive and strong! You either hate him or you love him, but it can be agreed: He sounds like an overenthusiastic commercial. Often, you either love Oka because you identify with her and you love Budo because you want him to sweep you off your feet. Occult x Martial Arts Club forever. So far, he has a ?????, and I have a fan theory that you can find out someone’s crush and matchmake them if they’re ???? On a side note, it’s pretty impressive to master Martial Arts when you’re a high schooler. Here’s a sweet thing from Budo to you. http://muroachifungus.deviantart.com/art/From-love-with-Budo-Masuta-590731062 Who do you think is the most attractive? Yandere-chan Senpai Info-chan Osana/Rival-chan Yui Rio Yuna Koharu Mei Saki Miyu Kokona Haruka Oka Ruto Shin Chojo or Daku Supana or Kokuma Shima or Mina Sakyu Inkyu One of the female delinquents One of the male delinquents Haruto Hayato Sora Ryusei Sota or Riku Budo Masuta Sho or Juku Pippi Midori Ryuto Mai Kuu The Nurse A teacher Category:Blog posts